Dragon's Betrayal
by brotnovmic
Summary: Natsu took a mission but while he was on it he was framed for killing innocent people for no reason. When he got back his Guild did not give him a chance and tried to kill him, or turn him in. But before he could he removed his guild mark and left after fighting back. OOCs Stronger/Smarter Natsu. Wendy is older than in the Manga and anime. I own nothing. No harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing on my other story Dragon Slayer's pain but currently I am having some writers block so I am writing this in hopes of continuing on my other story. But please comment and review.**

* * *

 **\- x784 After the tower of Heaven**

At the Fairy Tail Guild hall everyone is calm and drinking until the doors were thrown open. Everyone look over to see who opened the doors and they saw Natsu.

"I'm here." Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu." The guild says.

"Well it is about time I take another job." Natsu said to himself but little did he notice Lucy walked over and heard him.

"Can I join, I really need the money for rent?" Lucy asked.

Erza then join into there little group.

"Yeah if your taking a job we as your team shall join you." Erza said.

"I was wanting to do this job by myself." Natsu said.

"If that is what you want to do then there is no reason to stop you from doing so." Erza said.

"But I need the money." Lucy said.

"You should let him do this by himself he has had no chance to do jobs by himself since we formed a team." Gray said startling Lucy.

"Thanks Gray." Natsu said.

And with that Natsu walked over to the request board to find a job. The board was mostly filled with monster elimination quests and dark guild elimination quests.

"Well what is with all of these elimination quests, not that I don't mind." Natsu said. "Hm this one sounds good a dark guild is terrorizing a town and they are paying 1 million jewels."

Natsu grabs the paper and walks over to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira I am taking this job." Natsu says.

"Okay what job is it so I can notify the client?" Mira asked.

"It is the dark guild terrorizing a town." Natsu said.

"Okay I will notify them you are on the way." Mira said.

"Okay see you soon." Natsu said.

And with that Natsu left the Guild to go do his job. He decided to take the train despite his hate towards them, it was just quicker than walking to the town. When Natsu got on the train he found a booth that was not taken. He saw plenty of happy families riding the train and they remind him of his time with Igneel.

 _'Igneel I will find you even if it takes me decades to do so.'_ Natsu thought.

When the train started moving Natsu instantly turned green and his cheeks puffed up from trying to hold back the bile in his mouth. People looked over at Natsu and laughed at his comical state, but Natsu did not care about what they thought.

 _'Well if they think this is funny why don't they try it and see how fun it is.'_ Natsu thought.

After a while of riding on the train, or as Natsu would call it hell on Earth. They finally made it to the station, when they pulled in Natsu slowly stood up to get out of the train but he was trampled by all the passengers leaving the train. When he got up the train was about to leave so he shot up and ran out of the train before it started to move. When he made it out of the death trap he started kissing the ground saying how he would never ride the train again.

"Well time to find the client." Natsu said.

When he walked through the town he saw the streets were empty and open windows where closed when he walked by. All the people that were on the train just disappeared. So he looked at the paper and looked for the address of the client. When he reached the client's house he knocked on the door. When the door opened he saw a old man peeking through the gap between the door and the door frame to see who knocked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man asked.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and I am here for the request you sent out." Natsu said.

"Ah come in there is some things we must discuss." The man said.

Natsu then walked into the client's house and saw that there was two leather couches in the center of the room and a coffee table in between them. There was wood wall and a low ceiling, there was some pictures on the walls of who Natsu guessed was his family.

"Okay so you are a Fairy Tail mage correct." The man asked.

"Yes I am. So where is the Dark Guild at?" Natsu asked.

"It is located northeast of here." The man said. "But be careful their master's magic is unknown. No one has ever seen him fight or use his magic."

"Okay thanks." Natsu said as he was heading out the door.

Natsu started making his way towards the Dark Guild. When he was out of town he started walking down a path that was starting to overgrow with bushes and he was guessing this was the path to the Dark Guild. After a while of walking through the forest Natsu saw a building in the distance he saw letters hanging above the doors which said "Dark Light".

"Well looks like I found it." Natsu said.

Natsu walked up to the building and looked over the giant doors. After a while of listening to what is going on inside he kicked the doors open.

"Who is ready to get burned?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

"Who are you?" A mage asked from the inside.

"Well I am Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail Guild." Natsu said.

"Fairy Tail huh we heard about you before but that does not change the fact that you just picked a fight with a Dark Guild by yourself. Be prepared to die." Another mage said.

"Oh I don't plan on dying today." Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon Roar.** " Natsu let out a stream of fire from his mouth.

The stream of fire quickly took out most of the members but there was still a few who escaped its wrath. When the stream of fire ended they charged at Natsu with their magic ready to fight but Natsu was quicker then they were and he let out another attack on the closest ones.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist.** " Natsu yelled as he punched the closest mage to him. " **Fire Dragon Wing Attack.** "

After he let out his last attack the remaining group was finished. He surveyed the damage and saw that the Guild hall had caught on fire and there was some craters from his attacks. He walked through the inside of the Guild hall and saw most of it was made up of dark wood. He looked over the main hall and saw tables flipped over mugs spread out all over and a pungent smell of beer.

"Well time to find the Master of this Guild." Natsu said to himself but he did not notice a figure looming behind him.

" **Fire Make: Sword.** " The man called out and struck Natsu.

"Oh it looks like I don't have to find you after all you came to me." Natsu said.

"Who are you." The man asked.

"I am the salamander as I am sure you have heard of me. So you are the master of this Guild?" Natsu said.

"Ah salamander I did not know someone so formidable would come fight us. And yes I am the master." The man said.

"Well I am here to take you and you Guild out and arrest you." Natsu said.

"Ah so you think you can do that huh, well that is not going to happen." The master said. " **Fire Make: Meteor.** "

Natsu saw a flaming fireball coming from the sky but it never hit them instead it was going for the town.

"No!" Natsu yelled.

He started running as fast as he could towards the town but by the time he got there it had already hit. Natsu saw people burning and dying in their houses. The whole city was on fire, everyone was trying to escape but before the could they died in the fires. He then turned around and saw the Guild master. Natsu's skin started to turn to scales and the temperature increased drastically.

"How dare you attack innocents! You will pay for their deaths!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu has red scales littering his body and his domiener was different.

"So you have entered dragon force huh, well that won't save you." The master said.

Natsu lunged at the Guild master and punched him back into a wall of a house. The wall broke and the Guild master went on through the house. The guild master got up and jumped through the house and hit Natsu with a flame coated fist. The punch sent Natsu skidding back a few feet.

"Okay it is time this ended." Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade.** "

The spiral of fire launched across the distance between the two and hit the Guild master. The Guild master was sent flying back through buildings and when he landed he laid there, he was covered in blood and soot. When he heard Rune Knights coming he got up and left the town before he could be caught.

 **Back with Natsu.**

Natsu heard the Rune Knights coming so he ran towards where the Guild master landed but when he arrived he was gone. The Rune Knights came upon Natsu and yelled at him.

"Natsu Dragneel you are under arrest for killing innocent people." A Rune Knight yelled.

"I killed no one the Dark Guild I came here to take care of killed them." Natsu said.

"No excuses you are under arrest." The Rune Knight said.

Natsu ran from them.. He was running through the forest back towards his Guild so they could help him with this mess. After a while of running the Rune Knights stopped following him. Natsu eventually found a place to set up camp and sleep for the night.

 **-The next morning**

Natsu woke up and started making his way back to his Guild. Throughout the day he hunted for food and walked until he reached the Guild hall. He saw the big wooden doors on the Guild hall and like he normally does he kicked the doors open almost blowing them off their hinges.

"I am back!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu how could you!" Erza yelled

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"You killed an entire town. Your were meant to protect it but instead you killed them." Erza said.

"I did not it was the Guild Master of the Dark Guild." Natsu said.

"Natsu I hear by remove you as a member of this Guild!" Makarov yelled.

"What no." Natsu said.

"Okay everyone we need to apprehend him before he gets away." Gray said.

Everyone in the Guild started running at Natsu charging up their magic. Natsu saw this and prepared his own magic. The heat in the room increased drastically, everyone charging started to sweat from the heat but they pressed on.

"Guys stop I don't want to fight you." Natsu said.

"Well to bad, you have no choice or you could give in." Gray said.

"I won't give up you should know I don't do that." Natsu said.

When they made it to Natsu, Natsu started sending out attacks and knocking out members quickly, but before he knew it Erza was on him with her Flame Empress Armor, slashing him. Natsu was sent back into another group of members and they all attacked him with their magic. Natsu took hit after hit until he went down, everyone kept hitting him even when he was knocked down. After a while of releasing magical attacks on Natsu they let up. When the dust cleared from the crater that Natsu laid in they saw he passed out and was covered in his own blood and dirt.

"That is what he deserves for what he did." Erza said.

"I can't believe Natsu of all people would kill anyone, he just did not seem like the person that would." Lucy said.

"Call the Rune Knights for them to come apprehend him." Makarov said.

All of a sudden they saw a glow coming off of Natsu. Natsu all of a sudden woke up screaming in pain, the glow started to get brighter until a spiral of fire shot out of his body. The fire touched down on the ground and rapidly grew in size, and became brighter until they could not even look in the fire's direction.

* * *

 **That is it for the first chapter I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter you want. Please comment and review.**

* * *

The glow died down after a while and they could make out a shape of a dragon in the center of it. The dragon became clearer as the light died down. When the glow completely vanished they saw a giant crimson red dragon with a x shaped scar on his nose.

"YOU DARE TREAT MY SON THAT WAY WHEN HE DID NOTHING BUT SAVE YOUR PITIFUL LIVES!" The dragon roared.

The Guild was taken back by how angry the dragon was they did not suspect that from a dragon that appeared out of Natsu.

"Who are you dragon?" Makarov asked.

"You are not fit to hear my name, but I am Igneel the Fire Dragon King, and the father of the man you almost killed for no reason!" Igneel said.

"Wait you're Natsu's father I thought he was joking when he said he was raised by a dragon." Gray said

"Yeah I thought he was a totally lunatic when he said he was looking for his father that was a dragon." Lucy said.

"You dare say he was crazy he was more sane than all of you combined, he pretended to not be the smartest person. He knew if people thought he was an idiot that they would underestimate him. And you know that when people underestimate him he proves them wrong and the wrecks them." Igneel said.

"Why are you defending him, he is a murderer." Erza said.

"He killed no one. You really think he would kill people for fun or at all." Igneel said.

"Yeah, he destroys town's by just walking through them." Gray said.

"I can't believe it, Natsu cared for you all deeply but here you are betraying him." Igneel said. "I will be taking my son unless you feel like you could beat me."

"That is not happening." Makarov said. "Everyone get him."

Everyone started charging at Igneel hoping to take him out. However they did not know it was futile to challenge him.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Igneel said.

Igneel released his power making everyone crash down on the floor from the magical pressure. The heat went to a staggering height making all the wood in the Guild burn. Nothing went unscathed from the heat.

"I will be taking my son." Igneel said.

Igneel then went over to Natsu and picked him up. Igneel then flew out of the Guild's room, and headed back to where he trained Natsu many years ago. When he got there he went into the cave that he and Natsu slept in when they were not training. After a few days of Igneel healing Natsu and letting him rest they began training.

"Are you ready for this?" Igneel asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" Natsu said.

"Good because this training is going to be harder than any other training you have done before." Igneel said.

"Okay, I am all fired up now." Natsu said.

"Good, we begin your training now." Igneel said.

Over the next few weeks Igneel trained Natsu in how to use dragon force. It took Natsu a while to learn it at first but once he got it he quickly adapted to the new power and strength. Igneel trained Natsu with dragon force until he perfected it. After that he helped Natsu increase his magical container so he could fight longer and use more costly attacks.

After a few months Igneel woke up Natsu and took him to a new spot to train with no explanation as to why or where they were going. Igneel flew Natsu into the heart of Mt. Hakobe where it was the coldest and harshest.

"What are we doing here Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"We are beginning a new part of your training and your finial." Igneel said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I will be training you how to use Fire Dragon King magic." Igneel said.

"Really, I thought you said only the strongest can learn that type of dragon slaying magic." Natsu said.

"Well you are one of the strongest. You are stronger in dragon force than normal dragon slayers end up being." Igneel said.

"Okay when do we begin?" Natsu asked.

"We begin now and it will take 7 years for you to complete the training." Igneel said.

"Okay, I am ready." Natsu said.

"Good." Igneel said.

Igneel started forming a orb of fire. The orb grew to the size of Natsu and it was a crimson red.

"Okay you need to eat this fire for the Dragon King magic to absorb in your body and mix into your dragon slayer Magic." Igneel said.

"Okay." Natsu said.

Natsu started to breath in and the fire turned into a stream and entered his mouth. When the entire orb of fire was gone and was inside of Natsu, he started screaming in pain and fell to the ground. After a while of thrashing around Natsu went still and Igneel picked him up and put him inside of the cave. They had found before they started training.

"You did good, not a lot of people live through that process I am proud of you son." Igneel said to an unconscious Natsu.

* * *

 **Okay that is the chapter. Remember to vote on the poll to vote for the Pairing you want. Anyways please comment and review.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back. Letting you know after Tuesday my updates will slow down due to me not having a computer to write on. But I will do my best to update. Also I will be working on my house, and doing work. So I will be getting my own computer to write with when I have the money. But enough about me. The poll will be open till Tuesday after that it is closed, so make sure to vote.**

* * *

After a few days Natsu woke up in the cave and was unnerved waking up in an unfamiliar place. He looked over to see Igneel next to him keeping him warm while he was sleeping.

"Igneel wake up!" Natsu yelled.

"What is it Natsu can't you see I am sleeping here." Igneel said.

"I am wanting to train with my new power you gave me." Natsu said.

"Okay, this will be the hardest training you have experienced in your life." Igneel said.

Igneel and Natsu walked outside into the frozen wasteland that was Mt. Hakobe. When they got outside the entire landscape was covered in snow, a blizzard was blowing through making it almost impossible to see. The temprature was in the negatives.

"Okay, first I want you to try and use the new power you feel inside of you." Igneel said.

"Okay." Natsu said.

Natsu started to power up but something was different than normal, his fire was a deep crimson red instead of his normal orange flames. Natsu kept powering up, while that was happening the snow was rapidly melting away from where Natsu was standing. The blizzard seemingly disappeared from sight, but the fire was making a dome of heat that evaporated it as soon as it got to close.

"You're doing good keep it up." Igneel said.

Natsu continued to power up and you could see a tattoo of a dragon forming on his arm. The tattoo continued to become more completed as he powered up. But right before it was completed it stopped and disappeared. Natsu kneeled down and was panting from exhaustion, and he was sweating.

"I can't go any further." Natsu said.

"That is to be expected, no one gets to it the first try. But that is why you need to train. If you got it straight away it would not take 7 years for you to master it." Igneel said.

"Okay, then train me so I can use it." Natsu said.

"I was already planning on that." Igneel said.

Igneel started by having Natsu do a physical workout before having him meditate and train mentally. This training took up the rest of the day until when they slept. They continued this for weeks until Igneel had him try activating Fire Dragon King mode. This time Natsu made it further and almost had it but he did not make it. Natsu was upset that he almost had it but did not get there. Igneel picked up on this and decided to say something to cheer him up.

"It is okay Natsu, you have got closer in a shorter period of time than any other dragon slayer before you." Igneel said.

"I know but I feel like I should have got it by now." Natsu said.

"I understand, but you just need to work on it more and you will get there. But for now why don't you rest." Igneel said.

 **-7 years later**

Natsu's training with Igneel has gone well, he is able to use Fire Dragon King mode. He is close to fully perfecting it. But no matter how far he gets there is always more to learn about it. Natsu was happy his training was complete.

"Natsu there is something I must tell you." Igneel said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"For you to complete your training you must absorb all of my magic, which means I will become apart of you." Igneel said.

"What no, I can't do that. You're my father." Natsu said.

"I know it will be hare for you but you must do it. Acnologia is coming back soon. And you are the only one who can stop him. And don't worry I will still be alive, I will just be apart of you, and I can help you and give you advice inside of your head." Igneel said.

"Okay, but what will happen with all the dragon's aren't you the leader of the dragon's going up against Acnologia?" Natsu asked.

"I am but you will be taking that role and I can help you with the decisions that need made. And getting them to trust you." Igneel said.

"Okay, I will do it." Natsu said."

"Okay I am going to let you eat my flame of life and I will be apart of the flame and I will be absorbed into you." Igneel said.

Igneel cast a spell that made a flame that contained his essence , hence why it is called the flame of life. The flame was a dark crimson.

"Okay eat this and I will become apart of you." Igneel said.

"Okay." Natsu said.

Natsu started breathing in and the flame shot towards his mouth and turned into a stream. The fire entered Natsu's mouth and his body absorbed the flames and Igneel started to disappear and turn into the flames. When the whole process was complete Igneel was gone and it was just Natsu on the mountain.

"Okay, I guess it is time to, go back and see what I have missed while I was training." Natsu said to himself

'That is not a bad idea but where will you go?' a voice said in Natsu's head.

"Who's there?" Natsu said.

'It is me Igneel.' Igneel said.

"Oh yeah, you are in my head now." Natsu said.

'Yeah, so where are you going?' Igneel asked.

"I was planning on Mongolia since it is the closest. And I could stop by and visit Fairy Tail, I know they betrayed me but I want to see how they are doing." Natsu said.

'That makes sense but you have to be careful of them you don't know what they will try to do to you.' Igneel said.

"Thanks, I think it is time to go." Natsu said.

Natsu started walking down the mountain after 7 years, heading back to where he used to call home. He did not know what they would do to him, or say.

 **-Few hours later**

Natsu made it down the mountain, and went to a carriage rental place to head back to Mongolia. When Natsu was riding in the carriage apparently he no longer has motion sickness, he did not understand why this was but it was a welcome surprise. When the made it back to Mongolia Natsu stopped by a store and bought a cloak so the Guild did not know who he was. While he was walking through town he heard talk about the Grand Magic Games. And they wondered if Fairy Tail was going to participate this year, apparently they are not as strong as the used to be.

"Hey do you know where the Fairy Tail Guild is?" Natsu asked a stranger.

"Yeah just continue down this road and you will be there." The man said.

"Thanks." Natsu said.

Natsu continued down the road to the Guild hall happy to see it had not changed over the years, but he was sad when he remembered what they did to him. Natsu walked up to the front doors and knocked something he had never done before.

"Who's there?" Someone asked.

"An old friend." Natsu said.

"Ah come in." Another person said.

Natsu opened the door to see a Guild brawl in the center, he saw Mira, and levy at the door seeing who it was.

"Ah Mira, Levy it has been a while." Natsu said.

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Mira asked.

"You don't remember me?" Natsu asked.

"Well yeah." Levy said.

"Well maybe this will help." Natsu said.

He then took off his cloak and the first recognizable feature was his pink hair. Everyone stopped and looked and saw a face they had not seen in years.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Mira asked.

* * *

 **And cut, remember updates will be slowing down. Tuesday will be the final day for the poll so remember to vote. Please comment and review.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey this will be the last chapter for a while. Like I said it is because I will be writing on my phone until I get a computer to write on. Well please comment and review. Also in the story Natsu's name was cleared up while he was gone and they found him innocent. And by no means will this be a harem.**

* * *

"Well I am here to see what has happened to my old Guild while I was gone. But it looks like nothing has changed." Natsu said.

"NATSU! Where have you been?" Everyone yelled.

"Wait what I thought you all hated me for no reason." Natsu said.

"Apparently the council looked into it more and found the Guild master of the Guild you took out." Makarov said startling everyone but Natsu

"Well that is good to hear. Makarov, I would like to fight Guildarts." Natsu said.

"What are you crazy, no one is strong enough to take on Guildarts." Gray said.

"Well you have not seen me for seven years, and I have been training." Natsu said.

"Natsu how have you been?" Erza asked.

"Well I have been good, Igneel came back. He trained me but you will have to see what the results are when I fight Guildarts." Natsu said.

"Well Natsu, I will let you fight Guildarts, and if you win you will become an S-class mage." Makarov said.

"Thanks Gramps, you will be shocked at what happens." Natsu said.

"Lets celebrate." Makarov said. "Natsu is back."

The Guild partied through the night almost everyone was drunk at the end. Natsu was welcomed back by everyone, they apologized for not believing him when he said he killed no one. Natsu was sober because his magic burnt the alcohol before it could have effect. Natsu looked over to see a girl with blue hair but it was not Levy.

"Hey what is your name?" Natsu asked. "Mine is Natsu."

"I am Wendy. So everyone seems to like you." Wendy said.

"Yeah, but before I came back they wanted nothing but to arrest me." Natsu said.

"Yeah after your name was cleared up they started looking for you but they never found you." Wendy said.

"That makes sense. So what magic do you use?" Natsu asked.

"I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic. What about you?" Wendy asked.

"Ah so we are both Dragon slayers, I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and Fire Dragon King magic." Natsu said.

"Wait you can you Dragon King magic?" Wendy asked shocked.

"Yeah my father Igneel taught me. It took seven years but I completed the training." Natsu said.

"Wow, no wonder why I sensed such a high magic pressure from you." Wendy said.

"Can you use dragon force?" Natsu asked.

"No I can't Grandeeney never taught me." Wendy said.

"Well maybe some time I could teach you. But it will be hard training for you, I had to go through it before." Natsu said.

"I would enjoy that, and don't worry I can handle the training." Wendy said.

"Well when I have the opportunity I will train you. But for now I am going to see how my house is doing." Natsu said.

"Okay, bye." Weny said.

"Bye." Natsu said.

Natsu walked out of the Guild and went in the direction of his house. He was concerned that it did not stay up while he was gone. Natsu went up the trail that led to his and happy's house, he eventually he made it to a sign that said Natsu's and happy's. He smiled, then he looked up to see his house had fallen over and started crying anime tears.

"Ah come on, why did happy not take care of the house." Natsu said.

"Well I guess I will be sleeping in a tree tonight." Natsu said.

'It is not the worst that could happen, you have slept in worse conditions before.' Igneel said.

"Yeah I know." Natsu said.

Natsu hopped up into a tree that looked like it had a comfortable branch to sleep in. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **-The next morning**

Natsu woke up and hopped out of his tree and fell to the ground. When he landed he started walking towards the Guild hall. On his way he stopped and bought some new clothes since all of his clothes are torn or lost. He bought a vest that closed and had one arm covered and had his usually baggy pants. After that he went to the Guild hall and when he entered he saw everyone was starting to wake up after the party that happened last night.

"Hey Erza want to fight?" Natsu asked. "I need someone to fight before I fight Guildarts."

"Sure, but I won't go easy on you." Erza said.

"I would hope you wouldn't, after all I am way stronger than before." Natsu said.

"We may want to do this outside I think Master would die from a heart attack from the damage we would do to the Guild." Erza said.

"Yeah he would." Natsu said.

Everyone looked at each other as soon as Natsu and Erza left. They started placing bets on who would win. Mira, Wendy, Cana voted for Natsu. And Gray, Macao, Wakaba, Gajeel, Lucy, and pretty much everyone else. They then walked outside to see who would win the fight.

 **-Outside**

Natsu and Erza were facing each other and they had their guards up waiting for the other to make a move. Natsu suddenly went into dragon force surprising everyone by the power increase. Erza was surprised to see dragon force, after seeing him fight Jellal in dragon force see was scared of what would happen to her fighting against it. But she was also intrigued by it and wanted to see how strong it was.

"You ready for this, cause I am." Natsu said.

"I am ready, lets go." Erza yelled as she launched at Natsu. Requiping her **Flame Empress** armor. She went to slash across Natsu's chest but he caught the blade in mid air and punched her in her open gut sending her flying back. Natsu jumped in the direction Erza went and punched her into the ground. Natsu backed up to let Erza up off the ground. Erza stood up slowly in her flight armor.

"I knew those attacks would not keep you down. I have to say I am impressed not a lot of people can go against dragon force and still be standing after a few hits." Natsu said.

"Well, I am surprised by how strong you have gotten but I will be the winner." Erza said.

"And why is that?" Natsu asked.

"You are brash and just attack randomly." Erza said.

"That hurts Erza." Natsu said jokingly. "Are you sure that is the case."

"Yes otherwise I would not say that." Erza said.

"Okay I guess I should end this." Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon: Roar.** "

Natsu shot a giant stream of fire at Erza making it impossible to see her. However before it hit Erza requiped into her **Adamantium armor** and put up the shield to block the attack. The shield held up for a while before it broke and Erza fell exhausted from holding up the barrier the shield made. Natsu cut off the attack before he hurt Erza and went up to her.

"You give up?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I do. I did not know you were this strong." Erza said.

"Thanks. Do you need help up?" Natsu asked.

"That would be nice." Erza said.

Natsu held out a hand for her to grab and pulled her up. Natsu then helped her over to the other guildmates who were distributing money after having lost the bet. He handed Erza off to one of them.

"So anyone else want to fight me?" Natsu asked while he was still in dragon force.

"I will." Someone said.

"Okay come up and lets fight." Natsu said.

The someone with an all to familiar orangish-brown hair and cloak came through the crowd.

* * *

 **And cut. Two chapters in one day that is something new. Well anyways please vote on the poll the more votes the better. Also please comment and review.**


	5. AN

**Just a little reminder to vote on the poll. If you have not please do so because every vote counts towards the pairing. So please vote for the pairing you want because it might win in the end. Also I updated again earlier twice so make sure to go back and read those chapters if you have not. Anyways see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I am back. It is my last day of school for this school year. The pairing is Wendy, it was a tie and I decided to do Wendy instead of Levy sorry to you Natsu x Levy fans. I just don't know how I would fit Levy into that especially with Gajeel, and I don't want to attempt and ruin it.I hope you guys will like how the story goes with the pairing. Please comment and review.**

* * *

"Guildarts, it has been a long time." Natsu said.

Guildarts ran up and hugged Natsu. And was crying big anime tears.

"I have been, looking for you for the longest time, once I found out you left." Guildarts said. "Where were you?"

"Thanks, I was training with Igneel." Natsu said.

"Igneel is your dad right?" Guildarts asked.

"Yeah, he trained my for 7 years. And now I am ready to fight you." Natsu said.

Makarov walked out to the fighting field and saw Natsu and Guildarts talking.

"Natsu are you sure you are ready to fight him?" Makarov asked.

"Hell yeah I am, I did not train for nothing." Natsu said.

"Okay." Makarov said.

Natsu and Guildarts backed away from each other. When they reached a distance they thought was good they faced each other and put up their guards.

"Now it is time you guys see the fruit of my training." Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon King Mode.** "

Everyone was shocked by the sudden power coming off of Natsu. Makarov started crying from thinking of the damage he could cause with this power.

"Wow, Natsu I never thought you would be this powerful when we were talking about your training. I guess I need to go all out as well." Guildarts said.

Guildarts powered up as well, he had a white aura behind him. Everyone was terrified at what these to monsters could do with this much power.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Guildarts asked.

"Yeah. I am all fired up." Natsu said.

"Good, I am looking forward to this." Guildarts said.

Natsu launched at Guildarts fire covering his fist.

" **Fire Dragon King: Demolition Fist.** " Natsu yelled.

The attack hit Guildarts before he could protect himself. Guildarts went flying back in the attack with the ground behind him following him. Guildarts got back up and came back quicker than everyone thought was possible. He locked Natsu in a close up slug match. Guildarts would hit Natsu with a Crash infused fist, and Natsu would hit Guildarts with a fire infused fist. This kept going on until Natsu unleashed a roar.

" **Fire Dragon King: Roar.** " Natsu yelled.

Before the attack did to much damage Guildarts used his **Crash Magic** to destroy the roar. When the attacks canceled out Natsu and Guildarts looked at each other. Natsu slowly started to power up even more. Everyone around started to feel an extreme heat coming from Natsu, all of their clothes started to melt and catch on fire. The ground around Natsu started to become lava, and all they could see of Natsu was fire.

"Now this is the power of **Fire Dragon King Mode**." Natsu said.

Guildarts looked at Natsu shocked by the seer power coming from him. Guildarts powered up to his full power and it did not quite match Natsu's.

 **-With everyone else**

"How could Natsu be this powerful?" Gray asked

"I don't know." Erza replied

"I know. Igneel taught him to use the ultimate form of **Dragon Slayer Magic** , **King mode**. Only slayers taught by a dragon king are able to use it. And Igneel taught him for 7 years to perfect it." Wendy said.

"How do know that?" Everyone asked.

"Me and Natsu talked while you guys were passed out from getting drunk. He said he would train me." Wendy said

"Really that is awesome." Lucy said.

"Yeah he has never trained anyone and with his power you could become really powerful yourself." Erza said.

"Thanks, maybe he knows where Grandeeney is." Wendy said.

"He probably does considering he was training with Igneel." Gajeel said.

"That makes sense, but why would Igneel know." Gray said.

"Igneel is a dragon king of course he would know where the remaining dragons are." Wendy said.

"Well let's continue watching the fight." Erza said. "And you better behave while we watch the fight." Erza said while looking at Gray and Gajeel.

"What we did nothing." Gray said with his arm around Gajeel.

Gajeel said nothing and threw off Gray's arm. Gajeel looked at Gray warning him to not do that. Gray got the message and backed away and watched the fight.

 **-Back at the fight.**

"I see you, are strong but what is your power for?" Guildarts asked.

"It is for protecting my family, and defeating Acnologia before he kills everyone." Natsu said.

"Good because I did not want to beat out any stubborn selfish reasons behind your power." Guildarts said.

"Shall we continue before everyone realizes we have stopped." Natsu said.

"Sure." Guildarts said.

Natsu started charging up a magic attack in his right hand. Guildarts built up magic in his hand as well. They both started charging at each other and released their attacks point blank.

" **Fire Dragon King: Eternal torement.** " Natsu called out.

Natsu's attack hit Guildarts and he he fell over in pain. The attack was constantly burning him. But Guildarts attack had turned Natsu into a bunch of mini Natsu's. The mini Natsus cut off the attack so Guildarts would not die because the attack feeds of the power of the target to power it constantly.

"Are you okay Guildarts?" Natsu asked.

Guildarts stood up shakily and looked at Natsu.

"Yeah. You grew up to be a fine mage. Good job." Guildarts said before passing out from the energy spent fighting and the attack that feed itself off of his magic.

"Thanks." Natsu said.

Makarov and the others came over and saw Natsu carrying Guildarts. Natsu was out of his **Fire Dragon King Mode** and looked like he had seen better days. His clothes were torn his body was covered in cuts. But they then looked over to Guildarts and saw he was in a similar condition but was passed out.

"Natsu you are here by a S-class mage. Congratulations." Makarov said.

"Thanks Gramps." Natsu said.

Everyone congratulated Natsu on his promotion to being a S-class mage. They also told him how they were shocked he bested Guildarts in a fight.

"Okay, tonight we celerbrate for Natsu becoming an S-class mage." Makarov said.

"Didn't we partly last night thou?" Some guild member asked.

"We did but not for this." Cana said.

They went back into the Guild and quickly after that Guildarts woke up. They partied all night. Natsu hung out with Wendy, Mira, and Lucy as to avoid fighting and hurting someone.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. Sorry to those whose pairing did not win the poll. Anyways please comment and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to get this out but I have been busy. And also lazy. So please stick with me as the summer goes on. And I am going on vaction, that will be fun. Please comment and review.**

 **Ages:**

 **Natsu: 24**

 **Wendy: 23**

* * *

The next morning everyone started to wake up from passing out from drinking to much. Mira was going around giving everyone water and coffee to help with the hangover. Natsu was talking to Wendy about her dragon.

"So how long ago did she leave?" Natsu asked.

"About 14 years ago." Wendy said.

"Same here. So how much did she teach you about secret arts and fighting?" Natsu asked.

"She only taught me a little bit about fighting but enough to get me through. And she did not teach me much secret arts." Wendy said.

"Okay, so I got a plan for training. First we start at physical training to make sure you are ready for fighting. Then I will show you how to fight and spells you can use to fight with. Then it is secret arts, and if you are ready dragon force." Natsu said.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Wendy said.

"Good we start tomorrow. But now lets take a job with my old team." Natsu said.

"That sounds like fun." Wendy said.

"Okay, I will go get them and head out. Also you pick the job." Natsu said.

They went their separate ways to complete was they planned to do. Natsu walked to the table his old team was sitting at. And Wendy went to the request board.

 **-With Natsu**

Natsu made it to the table and saw his old friends talking to each other and laughing.

"Hey guys, It has been a while." Natsu said.

"What do you want flame brain?" Gray asked.

"Hey Natsu, nice of you to come join us." Lucy said.

"Yes, Natsu come join us for the sacred time of cake." Ezra said while

"No I am good, but I was wondering if you guys would want to join me and Wendy on a job?" Natsu asked.

"Oh sure, we would love to." Lucy said.

"What type of job is it?" Erza asked.

"I don't know Wendy is picking it." Natsu said. "Speaking of which she is coming this way."

"Hey, Natsu I got the job, it is a dark guild elimination job." Wendy said.

"Nice I was hoping that you would pick something along those lines." Natsu said.

"Where is it?" Lucy asked.

"It is in Sunshine Village, the pay is 1,000,000 Jewels." Wendy said.

"With our team this job shall not be a problem to complete." Erza said.

Gray silently cried anime tears in the background knowing Erza was going to force him to go and would punish him if he didn't.

"Yeah, but most of the money will go to repairs." Lucy said.

"But it won't be me causing the damage." Natsu said.

"What are you talking about you are the one who causes most of the damage." Lucy said.

"You do realize I have more control over my power then you know." Natsu said.

"Okay lets stop fighting and head on the mission." Wendy said.

Natsu and Lucy were still arguing about the person who would do the most damage. They were surprised by the fact Lucy was arguing with Natsu.

"You should listen to Wendy." Erza said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Natsu stopped immediately as to not anger her further. Can you blame him though he was punished by Erza since he was young. He may be stronger and older but the fear remains.

"Yes mam." Natsu said.

"Good. Gray get back here unless you want to be punished." Erza said with a look that promised pain.

Gray quickly made it back to the group to avoid Erza's wrath

"I think it is time we head to the train station before the train leaves." Natsu said.

"I think Natsu is right the train may leave soon." Wendy said.

"Okay, go get what you need and meet at the train station." Erza said.

"I wish I had some stuff to get but my house kinda collapsed after being gone for seven years." Natsu said. "Speaking of which where is Happy I haven't seen him. And he should of took care of our house?"

"Well when you where gone Lisanna came back from a place called Edolas and Happy has been staying at her's and Mira's house." Lucy said.

"Wait Lisanna is back I thought she was dead. I cried for months when she died and now she is back. Where is she?" Natsu asked.

"She went on a mission with Elfman." Erza said.

"Okay so I guess I will see her when we get back but now I think we should get ready for our mission." Natsu said.

With that Natsu went through the Guild's front door. And made his way the train station. The rest of the group went to their houses to get ready for the mission.

Later at the train station the group met up at the train station with their clothes changed and had suitcases with some extra clothes in them.

"Well looks like you guys finally made it." Natsu said.

"At least we have some extra clothes to bring and a house to go to unlike you." Gray said.

"Well Ice princess why don't you try the seven years of training I did and having all of your friend want to arrest you for something you did not do." Natsu said.

"Calm down guys you don't want Erza to punish you." Lucy said.

They instantly stopped fighting at the mention of Erza's name. But they relaxed when they did not see she was angry at them.

"Wow when ever Erza is mentioned they stop fighting instantly." Wendy said.

"Yeah it is actually quite funny." Lucy said.

The train pulled into the station surprising the group at its sudden arrival. They made their way onto the train and found a booth to sit in. Natsu was on a side with Wendy and the other three were on the other side. The train soon rolled out of the station after they got on. Natsu turned green and his cheeks started to puff up. Everyone besides Wendy knew what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

Natsu didn't respond and instead fell against the side of the train.

"He gets terrible motion sickness." Lucy said.

"Oh, I have an idea that might work." Wendy said. "Natsu you can rest your head on my lap."

Natsu immediately did it and fell asleep on Wendy's lap. Wendy started to blush at the fact she had a boy resting his head on her lap. And subconsciously she started stroking his hair surprised at its softness. Everyone else looked at them surprised at what just happened.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. Sorry again for taking so long to update I have been busy and not feeling like updating. Anyways please comment and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it takes so long to get chapters out but I got a laptop now so chapters will start to come out faster. Also my brother has joined the U.S Army to become a combat medic so I have been going through emotions of not getting to see my brother much and not at all until Christmas so I am proud of him yet sad that he is leaving. Anyways please comment and review and give suggestions on how to do the interactions between Natsu and Wendy. And how they end up with each other it would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Throughout the train ride everyone slept after all it was an 5 hour train ride. The train went through Mountain ranges Plains over cannons and rivers to their destination Sunshine Village. The Village was small in size compared to Magnolia but the people were happy with it until a dark guild came along and started terrorizing the place. The streets used to be filled with happy families, and markets littered the main street trying to get as many buyers as they could. Once the team got of the train they started to look for the mayor who hired them for the job request. Along the way they saw no one in the streets and when they walked by blinds were closed and doors shut.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"They are probably hiding in their houses. And they may think we are apart of the dark guild." Natsu said.

"That would make sense. It is understandable why they are on edge." Erza said.

"Well I think we should head to the mayor office so we can solve their problem." Wendy said.

"Wendy is right we don't want to keep them waiting." Gray said.

They continued walking in the direction of the address they were give so they could find the mayor of the Village. While walking through town they still did not see anyone outside, all they saw was empty markets and booths knocked over. They continued through town until they reached the mayor's office. The building was not big by any means but it was bigger than most of the buildings around it. The windows were boarded up and some were broken. The team walked up to the front doors and knocked loudly so the people inside could hear. They had to wait a few minutes before someone came and opened the door.

"Who are you guys, and what do you want?" The person inside asked.

"We are from the Fairy Tail guild and we are here to take care of the dark guild that has been troubling your Village." Natsu said.

"Show me your guild marks." The person said.

The group each exposed or showed their guild marks to prove they were in fact from the Fairy Tail guild. Once the person saw their guild marks they let the team inside. The inside was pretty dusty, but otherwise pretty clean. Their was a receptionist desk to the side of where the doors were and in front of the doors were elevators, to the right side was bathrooms.

"Okay, the mayor's office is up on the higher level so please follow me." The person said.

They followed the person into the elevator. The elevator is powered by a levitation lacrima. They went up to the second story to where the mayor's office was located. It took only about a minute for the door to open on the selected floor. Once it opened the group stepped out on the selected floor, they were meet with a huge library full of books and in the center was a desk with an old man sitting behind it.

"Mayor the wizards are here." The person said.

"Thank you for bringing them up Flora." The mayor said

"Your welcome." The now named Flora said.

"So onto the job, as you should know it is a Dark Guild elimination quest. The guild's name is Titan skull from what we have seen they have around 200 members so it is a large guild but most of them seem to not be that strong the master is different he is what I guess to be a s-class level." The mayor said.

"Okay thank you for providing that information, also where is the guild's location?" Erza said/asked.

"They are located south of the town." The mayor said.

"Okay, also do you know of any good hotels here?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I do the Sunshine inn is my recommendation." The mayor said.

"Thank you." Natsu said.

"The team left the office after that and went out side to see it was late in the day. They decided to head to the inn to get some rest before they head to take out the guild in the morning. When they got to the inn they saw all the blinds were closed and the windows were boarded up.

"Well here it is." Lucy said.

"It looks run down but I guess that has to be because of the pressure the dark guild brings." Wendy said.

"Well does anyone know where Natsu and Erza are?" Gray asked.

"Yeah they went to talk and make plans for what to do in the morning and how we are going to handle the dark guild." Wendy said.

"How come only you knew that Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Well Natsu told me." Wendy said.

"Why did he only tell you?" Lucy asked.

"Why would I know." Wendy said.

"Lets wait for them to get here then head in so it is easier for them to find us when they are done talking."Lucy said.

"Okay lets do that." Gray said.

After waiting a hour Natsu and Erza showed up, they were walking down the street talking. What about they didn't know. After a minute they finally reached where the rest of the group was.

"So how did the planning go?" Lucy asked.

"They went well, we decided that the best plan of action is to go to the guild early in the morning to catch them off guard when most of their members are recovering from hangovers." Erza said.

"Well lets head in I am tired, from all the planning and the train ride." Natsu said.

"I agree." Gray said.

"What Gray is agreeing with Natsu I never thought I would see the day." Lucy said.

"Lets go in then." Wendy said.

The group made their way through the door into the inn to be met by a room that was covered in spider webs. They went to the front desk to get their rooms. Natsu rang the bell and a woman came out from the back.

"What can I help you with?" The woman asked.

"We would like to get some rooms for the night." Erza said.

"Okay we only have 3 rooms that are in good condition right now. That dark guild is cutting down our towns visitors." The woman said.

"That is fine we can work it out." Natsu said.

"Great let me take you to your rooms." The woman said.

The woman lead them through the hallways to where their rooms are located at. When walking through the halls they noticed all the spider webs that were clinging to the wall it looked like the place was abandoned. Once they made it to their rooms she handed them the keys to the rooms so they could enter.

"If you need anything I am at the front desk." She said.

"Thank you." Everyone said.

"Now it is time to decide who is sharing a room." Erza said.

"I am game with sharing." Natsu said.

"Well I guess I will share with Natsu." Wendy said.

"Okay then me and Gray will share." Erza said.

"And that means I get my own room yay." Lucy said.

Erza opened her and Gray's room and went inside.

"Natsu please trade me man she is going to kill me in the morning. You know what happens she forgets that we are sharing a room and thinks I am a pervert sneaking into her room." Gray pleaded ].

"Sorry but no. I do not want to deal with that." Natsu said.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO." Gray yelled.

"Well I am going to head into my room good luck." Natsu said.

Wendy and Natsu went into their rooms. And shortly after Gray and Lucy went into their respective rooms. When Natsu and Wendy entered their rooms they saw only one bed. Wendy instantly blushed and Natsu noticed it.

"Okay I will sleep on the floor so you can have the bed." Natsu said.

"No you don't have to do that. We can share the bed it is big enough for us both." Wendy said while blushing.

"Okay if you say so." Natsu said while hopping into the bed.

Wendy joined him in the bed and quickly fell asleep with Natsu's soothing body heat. Natsu stayed awake for a while till he noticed Wendy tossing and turning. Which he guessed was from a bad dream so he put his arms around her and almost instantly she stopped moving around and cuddled up to Natsu.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long again but hopefully that will change soon. Anyways please comment and review and if you have any ideas on what I should do with Natsu and Wendy please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here is another chapter so far I have only got one good suggestion on how to have Natsu and Wendy realize they love each other but I need more than one to see what you guys and girls want. (I don't care if you say you identify as some weird thing because that is not a gender.) Anyways please comment and review.**

* * *

In the morning Wendy woke up feeling a strange comforting warmth pressed up against her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was cuddled up to Natsu. She was shocked that she was sleeping with a boy. Not remembering what was going on she screamed.

"What are you doing in my bed and cuddling with me!" Wendy yelled.

"uuuggghh what do you want it is to early in the morning." Natsu said.

"What are you doing in my bed and cuddling with me." Wendy said.

"Well first off we are sharing since there is not enough rooms in this hotel and also we are on a mission. And you were trembling last night so I decided to make sure you were okay." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah." Wendy said.

Suddenly Erza busted into the room blowing the door off the hinges and sending splinters at Natsu and Wendy. Which Natsu quickly burned the shards of wood before they could reach him and Wendy.

"I heard yelling are you guys okay?" Erza asked.

"Yeah Natsu just startled me." Wendy said.

"Natsu." Erza said darkly.

Natsu started to sweat. "Yes Erza." Natsu said slightly afraid.

"What did you do to Wendy?" Erza asked.

"Nothing, we just shared the bed since there is no other bed in the room. Also she only screamed because she was startled when she woke up and saw me." Natsu said.

"Okay but if I hear you did anything to her I will castrate you with a rusty sword." Erza said.

"Don't forget about me, I will help you castrate him and could also amplify his pain receptors so it hurts even worse." Wendy said.

"Okay I did not plan on it before, and will definitely not do it now." Natsu said fearing for his groin area.

"Good, we need to start on our job so get ready." Erza said.

"Okay we will be out in a few." Natsu said.

"I will take a little longer than him." Wendy said.

"Okay just don't take to long." Erza said.

With that said Erza left the room leaving only Natsu and Wendy in the room. Natsu and Wendy looked at eachother.

"I dips the shower." Wendy said.

"That is fine I can use one in Lucy's room." Natsu said.

So Natsu grabbed his clothes and made his way to Lucy's room to take a shower. Leaving Wendy alone in the room, so Wendy went into the bathroom to take a shower.

 **As the group was about to leave.**

The group just met up about a minute ago at the front door of the inn. The group was double checking their gear to make sure they had everything.

"Well are you guys ready?" Natsu asked.

"I am ready." Erza said.

"Same here." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Gray said while he was in the process of removing his shirt.

"Gray shirt." Erza said.

Gray quickly put his shirt back on

"I'm ready." Lucy said.

"Well then let's go take care of the dark guild." Natsu said.

The group then left the inn and walked into the streets, which were still as empty as they were the day before. They walked through the town towards the exit of the town. On their way out they saw that all the food stands and markets were flipped over and they had spilled into the streets causing a rancid smell. They wondered why they did not notice it the day before but they chalked it up to the fact they went through a different part of the city.

Once they left the town they headed into the forest when they spotted a trail that they guessed lead to the guild. They walked along the trail surprisingly there was almost no animals, birds weren't chirping, and most of the forest seemed to be devoid of life. After a while they found a building that stood above the trees.

"Well I would guess that is it." Gray said.

"That would be the obvious guess." Natsu said.

"Don't fight you two we need to save our energy for the dark guild." Erza said.

"I don't know how much help I will be in a fight but if any of you need healing I can heal you." Wendy said.

"Don't worry that is perfect we already have Natsu, Erza, and Gray to do most of the fighting. I just try to help as much as I can." Lucy said.

"You just need some training in how to fight and you will be an amazing fighter." Natsu said.

"Are we going to sit here and talk or are we going to go take care of the dark guild?" Gray asked/ said.

"Well I hate to admit it but Gray is right we need to just get this over with so we can head home." Natsu said.

"Well then Natsu will you make the entrance?" Erza asked.

"Yes I will." Natsu said. "Make sure to back up though."

"Okay everyone back up." Erza ordered.

Everyone took a few steps back to make sure they were clear of whatever destruction Natsu was going to cause. Natsu's hand started to get covered by fire and the fire worked its way up his arm to his shoulder and stopped. The fire was an orangish yellow color and did not look like it was out of control at all. Natsu pulled his arm back and Launched it forward.

" **Fire Dragon's Cannon**!" Natsu yelled.

A ball of fire shot towards the door at an incredible speed and blasted the door into smithereens. The ball of fire continued into the center of the guild hall and blew up sending some of the members flying. Everyone in the guild started to wake from the explosion and saw a group of mages at the opening where the door used to be.

"You guys ready for a fight?!" Natsu asked/ yelled.

* * *

 **And there is the new chapter. I have noticed I have forgotten to include Gray's stripping habit, and also Carla Wendy's cat. Also for the exceeds I don't really want them to be a big role so the will mostly be not seen or heard from and also Happy only hangs out with Lisanna and does not with Natsu. Anyway please comment and review and if you have any ideas for how you want Natsu and Wendy to realize their feeling please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I am sorry it has took a while to get this out but I have been busy with school, and working on my house. Also I still would like to see how you guys want Natsu and Wendy end up together. And this is for starting the year off with continuing my story, because I have been lazy. Anyways on to the story. Please comment and review.**

* * *

"Who do you think you are, to come in here and blow apart our Guild's door?" Asked a member.

"We are FairyTail. And we are here to destroy you." Natsu said.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy all started charging up their attacks and attacked the guild. Natsu let out a **Fire Dragon's Roar** , Wendy let out a **Sky Dragon's Roar** , Erza **Requipped** into her **Heaven's Wheel** armor, Lucy summoned Taurus, and Gray cast **Ice Make: Geyser**. The attacks landed and destroyed most of the members but quite a bit were still standing. Team Natsu split up to finish the rest of the guild.

 **With Natsu.**

Natsu ran up to the bulk of the guild and started punching people, throwing them. Everyone was weak compared to him so he took it easy trying to not kill everyone with his power. After a few minutes the almost everyone was laying on the ground in pain or from being knocked out. After he wiped the floor with the cannon fodder, a stronger member of the guild came to stop him.

"So who is next huh, cause this is not as fun as it used to be?" Natsu said/ asked.

"Well I think it would be me, and don't expect me to be anything like the rest of them." Someone said.

"Well if you wish to fight me I see no reason not to. And who are you?" Natsu said.

"I am Tregon the ace of this guild." The now named Tregon said.

"Well then let's see how you hold up against me." Natsu said.

Tregon lunged at Natsu with his fist coated in black ice. Black ice particles swirled around his hand as he was lunging at Natsu.

" **Ice god Freezing Impact**." Tregon yelled as he launched his fist forward.

Natsu saw him coming and dodged to the right. Natsu counter attacked and used **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** to hit him in the gut as he went by. Changing the direction that Tregon was going. Natsu followed up with a **Fire Dragon Roar** sending Tregon Farther into the air. Natsu waited a bit and did not see Tregon coming back down, Natsu started to look around and as he turned he saw Tregon's fist in his face.

" **Ice god Freezing fist**." Tregon called out as he punched Natsu.

Natsu stumbled back a few feet and his head was frozen in a cube of ice. Natsu melted the ice in seconds before Tregon could get the upper hand.

"Well that was unexpected, it was actually kinda cold." Natsu said.

"I have to say you are stronger than I thought you were. But no matter once I am finished with you I think I will have fun with one of the pretty ladies that came with you." Tregon said.

"You think you can touch them huh. They may have broken my trust but I will still protect them." Natsu asked.

"You think you you can stop me." Tregon said.

Tregon started to power up and his magic was reaching levels equivalent to S-class wizards as he entered into **god Force**. ( **Completely made that up**.) The amount of magic power Tregon was putting out put him on about Erza's level. Natsu looked surprised but he laughed at his attempt to scare him with his power.

"Not to bad but I don't think that is nearly enough to stop me." Natsu said as he powered up to his full base power which easily matched Tregon's power. "You see I am not as weak as you think I may be so let's have some fun."

"Hm seems like you can match me so let's get this over with." Tregon said.

Natsu leaned back and sucked in some flames that were around from fighting and launched a **Fire Dragon Roar** at Tregon. Tregon saw the fire coming at him and he unleashed his **Ice god Bellow** to counter Natsu's attack. The Ice and Flames mixed together and quickly and violently exploded into steam.

Natsu jumped back and lunged forward towards Tregon and punched him in the face with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist.** The punch sent Tregon flying back into one of the guilds wall and through it.

Natsu jumped after him to not give him time to recover. Tregon landed about 50 feet from the guildhall and made a good sized crater. Natsu rapidly approached him before he could get up and kicked while he was laying down.

" **Fire Dragon Talon**." Natsu yelled. The hit landed and sent Tregon further into the ground causing a bigger crater to form from the impact. Tregon did not seem to make a move to get up after that hit

"I know you got more than that in ya. So why don't you get up and fight me." Natsu said. Tregon started to stand up and dust himself off.

"Well you are smarter than you seem. But that attack did hurt just not enough to take me out." Tregon said.

"Well you aren't the first person I have fought but, it is about time I end this fight." Natsu said as he powered up into dragon force. "You see you are not a strong as you think you are because you have not faced true power. And I hold the power of a true dragonslayer."

Tregon was completely shocked by the power that started coming off of Natsu. It easily doubled his power from where it was before. He was actually starting to be afraid.

"You can't think that you will beat me with that do you." Tregon said trying to act tough. Tregon charged at Natsu to try to take him out quickly. " **Ice god's Judgment**."

Natsu saw this coming and ended up dodging the punch and hit Tregon in the gut. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**." Natsu yelled. The hit effectively knocked Tregon out and sent him flying back into the guild hall. When Natsu looked around the whole landscape was either on fire or covered in ice, and there were a few craters around from all the impacts. Natsu ran back into the guild hall and saw it was an absolute mess inside. Tables were smashed, chairs lay scattered around, and holes in the walls and ceiling, knocked out dark wizards lay all around the room.

Natsu saw that the rest of them have finished their fights. He grabbed Tregon and put him on his shoulder and carried him over to where his friends were regrouping at. "Well this guy here was a decent challenge. I just want to find strong people to fight because it is not as fun destroying everyone you fight all the time." Natsu said.

"Oh hey Natsu." Gray said.

"He is not dead right Natsu?" Erza asks.

"WHAT you think I am a killer still Erza. I was starting to forgive you but it seems like you just don't want me to huh. He is not dead and the next time you think I am a killer I will show you why even Dragons are afraid of me now. " Natsu yell absolutely furious that Erza still did not trust him.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out but here it is I hope you enjoyed it. And see you next time. Please comment and review.**


End file.
